


Children of the Barricades

by RosieCheeks101



Series: we're just a bunch of teenagers. we can't handle this. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieCheeks101/pseuds/RosieCheeks101
Summary: they were children and they were so full of life





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an introduction of sorts to the characters who will be featured in 'we're just a bunch of teenagers. we can't handle this'

**Marlene** is late nights spent awake distracting her friends and drinking too much firewhiskey. She is wild blonde curls and big brown eyes. She is a harsh laugh and sarcasm on the tongue like a dagger. She is the feeling at the top of a rollercoaster, out of control and terrifying and utterly amazing. She is resilience and false invincibility built up over years of mistakes and regret.

**Lily** is late nights spent awake dyeing her friends hair and playing wizarding chess with Remus. She is startling eyes and a splay of freckles. She is a too loud laugh and quick remarks. She is the feeling of curling up by the fireplace with a mug of hot chocolate. She is strength and bravery even when faced with death itself. 

**Dorcas** is late nights spent awake sneaking into the Gryffindor common room and playing pranks on her friends. She is long dark hair and honey skin. She is a contagious laugh and practical jokes. She is the feeling of breaking the rules for the first time, the rush as you sneak down to the kitchens or to the Great Lake. She is arrogance and cockiness until the wand is pointed at her. 

**Molly** is late nights spent awake fretting about her friends when they're sick and dancing in the moonlight at 3am. She is a warm smile and motherly hands. She is a gentle laugh and jokes off the back of cereal boxes. She is the feeling of being hugged by someone who really truly cares for you. She is worry and love as she watches from the sidelines. 

**Alice** is late nights spent awake comforting her friends when it all gets a bit too much and doing her homework the night it's due. She is short legs and understanding eyes. She is short bursts of laughter and friendly teasing. She is the feeling of lying on your back with the warm sun on your face. She is a happy smile even when she wants to break down and cry. 

**Mary** is late nights spent awake panicking about her homework and being comforted by her friends. She is worried eyes and long hair. She is ringing laughter and quiet comments to just her closest friends. She is the feeling of terror in the pit of your stomach when you think you've forgotten something at home once you've already left. She is fear and worry and crying to sleep. 

They were just **girls** and they could have done so much but there wasn't a member of _Marlene's_ family left at the end of the war, _Lily_ faced Voldemort after listening to her husband hit the ground, _Dorcas_ was cocky and arrogant and murdered personally by the dark lord, _Molly_ watched the wonderful young witches she knew die in a war she should have been a part of, _Alice_ will spend her days in a hospital never recognising her son again, and _Mary_ got away with a husband and a daughter but will always live with the guilt of running. 

* * *

**Bellatrix** is late nights spent awake studying for her NEWTs and questioning her family's morals. She is wild black curls and black painted lips. She is a pensive frown and second guessing. She is the feeling of getting onto a ride and feeling like it'll never end and you'll never have control again. She is a once fresh apple gone rotten at the core and black coffee.

**Andromeda** is late nights spent awake sneaking around with Hufflepuff muggleborns and questioning her family's morals. She is loose brown curls and pink painted lips. She is a ringing laugh and friendly jokes. She is the feeling of getting off a ride and finally feeling in control of your life. She is a candy apple and a mug of hot chocolate. 

**Narcissa** is late nights sitting absently in the common room and questioning her family's morals. She is straight blonde hair and red painted lips. She is a blank stare and not quite there. She is the feeling of watching your loved ones on a ride you're not on. She is a crunchy apple and chamomile tea. 

They were just **girls** and they were **sisters** and they could have done so much but _Bellatrix_ lost her cousin and her sister and eventually she lost herself to a cause she'd never fully believed in, _Andromeda_ was disowned for falling in love and thinking for herself for once, and _Narcissa_ lost one of her sister's and watched the other spiral into insanity. 

* * *

**James** is late nights spent awake planning madly for Quidditch finals and stealing Remus’ chocolate. He is a mess of black hair and friendly eyes. He is a loud, barking laugh and pranks he claims proudly. He is the feeling of laughing so hard your sides hurt and you start to cry. He is facing death head on because he believes it can save the ones he loves most.

**Sirius** is late nights spent awake pretending the nightmares don’t bother him and stealing Remus’ chocolate. He is twinkling grey eyes and painted nails. He is uncontrollable laughter and bad pick up lines. He is walking out of a movie cinema and being blinded by the sunlight. He is standing strong by the boys he calls his brothers and trusting them with his life. 

**Remus** is late nights spent awake checking over the plans for pranks and pretending he doesn’t notice them stealing his chocolate. He is strange scars and a slight limp. He is laughter under the breath and snarky comments. He is the feeling of picking up a new book and smelling the pages, letting the scent wash over you. He is fighting for what he believes in despite some of the people he’s fighting for hating his kind. 

**Peter** is late nights spent cramming for the potions exam the next day and stealing Remus’ chocolate. He is a blonde ponytail and a chubby face. He is laughing along with his friends and harmless jokes. He is the feeling of fear that consumes you when someone says ‘we need to talk’. He is picking the winning side even if it means betraying his friends. 

They were just **boys** and they were **brothers** and they could have done so much but _James_ faced the dark lord without a wand, _Sirius_ spent twelve years in prison for a crime he did not commit, _Remus_ spent twelve years alone hating the boy he’d once loved, and _Peter_ betrayed his best friends in a fit of cowardice. 

* * *

**Emmeline** is late nights spent awake helping her friends study in the library and kissing girls in the stairwell. She is dark brown curls and blood red lips. She is a friendly laugh and cheesy puns. She is the feeling of warm arms being wrapped around your body. She is overall optimism and a sunny outlook and survival.

**Emma** is late nights spent awake sneaking onto the Quidditch field with cute girls and pretty guys. She is sparkling eyes and impossibly long limbs. She is a cheeky wink and dirty jokes. She is the feeling of wind in your hair as you whip through the sky on a broomstick. She is fun and invincible and completely untouchable. 

**Hestia** is late nights spent awake dancing with her friends and flicking through muggle magazines. She is straight brown hair and an innocent smile. She is innocent giggling and corny jokes. She is the feeling of sneaking down to the Great Lake with friends for a swim. She is innocence and childhood and far too young to be a part of a war. 

They were just **girls** born with stardust in their veins and they could have done so much but _Emmeline_ survived the first war only to die when Voldemort rose again, _Emma_ was hit in the crossfire of a battle by the woman she'd always loved, and _Hestia_ was mocked and teased as the baby of the Order, never given a chance to truly fight. 

* * *

They were children and they were so full of life and it filled Minerva with indescribable sadness every time she saw one of her students standing on the battlefield, covered in blood that may not be theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> This seems as good a place as any to leave my face claims for the characters  
> -  
> Lily Evans - Karen Gillan  
> James Potter - Aaron Taylor-Johnson  
> Sirius Black - Ben Barnes  
> Remus Lupin - Luke Newberry  
> Peter Pettigrew - Jamie Bell  
> Severus Snape - Louis Garrel  
> Marlene McKinnon - Carey Mulligan  
> Mary MacDonald - Lily Collins  
> Dorcas Meadowes - Jamie Chung  
> Alice Fortescue - Maia Mitchell  
> Frank Longbottom - Nicholas Hoult  
> Gideon and Fabian Prewett - David Henrie and Dylan Sprayberry  
> Molly Prewett - Rose Leslie  
> Arthur Weasley - Arthur Davill  
> Bellatrix Black - Katie McGrath  
> Andromeda Black - Felicity Jones  
> Narcissa Black - Natalie Dormer  
> Edgar Bones - Kit Harrington  
> Amelia Bones - Imogen Poots  
> Emmeline Vance - Jessica Sula  
> Emma Vanity - Zendaya  
> Hestia Jones - Victoria Justice  
> Bertha Jorkins - Jenna Coleman


End file.
